GEDCOM 5.5 tags
Tags in the GEDCOM 5.5 Standard ABBR {ABBREVIATION} A short name of a title, description, or name. ADDR {ADDRESS} The contemporary place, usually required for postal purposes, of an individual, a submitter of information, a repository, a business, a school, or a company. ADR1 {ADDRESS1} The first line of an address. ADR2 {ADDRESS2} The second line of an address. ADOP {ADOPTION} Pertaining to creation of a child-parent relationship that does not exist biologically. AFN {AFN} A unique permanent record file number of an individual record stored in Ancestral File. AGE {AGE} The age of the individual at the time an event occurred, or the age listed in the document. AGNC {AGENCY} The institution or individual having authority and/or responsibility to manage or govern. ALIA {ALIAS} An indicator to link different record descriptions of a person who may be the same person. ANCE {ANCESTORS} Pertaining to forbearers of an individual. ANCI {ANCES_INTEREST} Indicates an interest in additional research for ancestors of this individual. (See also DESI) ANUL {ANNULMENT} Declaring a marriage void from the beginning (never existed). ASSO {ASSOCIATES} An indicator to link friends, neighbors, relatives, or associates of an individual. AUTH {AUTHOR} The name of the individual who created or compiled information. BAPL {BAPTISM-LDS} The event of baptism performed at age eight or later by priesthood authority of the LDS Church. (See also BAPM, next) BAPM {BAPTISM} The event of baptism (not LDS), performed in infancy or later. (See also BAPL, above, and CHR, page 73.) BARM {BAR_MITZVAH} The ceremonial event held when a Jewish boy reaches age 13. BASM {BAS_MITZVAH} The ceremonial event held when a Jewish girl reaches age 13, also known as "Bat Mitzvah." BIRT {BIRTH} The event of entering into life. BLES {BLESSING} A religious event of bestowing divine care or intercession. Sometimes given in connection with a naming ceremony. BLOB {BINARY_OBJECT} A grouping of data used as input to a multimedia system that processes binary data to represent images, sound, and video. BURI {BURIAL} The event of the proper disposing of the mortal remains of a deceased person. CALN {CALL_NUMBER} The number used by a repository to identify the specific items in its collections. CAST {CASTE} The name of an individual's rank or status in society, based on racial or religious differences, or differences in wealth, inherited rank, profession, occupation, etc. CAUS {CAUSE} A description of the cause of the associated event or fact, such as the cause of death. CENS {CENSUS} The event of the periodic count of the population for a designated locality, such as a national or state Census. CHAN {CHANGE} Indicates a change, correction, or modification. Typically used in connection with a DATE to specify when a change in information occurred. CHAR {CHARACTER} An indicator of the character set used in writing this automated information. CHIL {CHILD} The natural, adopted, or sealed (LDS) child of a father and a mother. CHR {CHRISTENING} The religious event (not LDS) of baptizing and/or naming a child. CHRA {ADULT_CHRISTENING} The religious event (not LDS) of baptizing and/or naming an adult person. CITY {CITY} A lower level jurisdictional unit. Normally an incorporated municipal unit. CONC {CONCATENATION} An indicator that additional data belongs to the superior value. The information from the CONC value is to be connected to the value of the superior preceding line without a space and without a carriage return and/or new line character. Values that are split for a CONC tag must always be split at a non-space. If the value is split on a space the space will be lost when concatenation takes place. This is because of the treatment that spaces get as a GEDCOM delimiter, many GEDCOM values are trimmed of trailing spaces and some systems look for the first non-space starting after the tag to determine the beginning of the value. CONF {CONFIRMATION} The religious event (not LDS) of conferring the gift of the Holy Ghost and, among protestants, full church membership. CONL {CONFIRMATION_L} The religious event by which a person receives membership in the LDS Church. CONT {CONTINUED} An indicator that additional data belongs to the superior value. The information from the CONT value is to be connected to the value of the superior preceding line with a carriage return and/or new line character. Leading spaces could be important to the formatting of the resultant text. When importing values from CONT lines the reader should assume only one delimiter character following the CONT tag. Assume that the rest of the leading spaces are to be a part of the value. COPR {COPYRIGHT} A statement that accompanies data to protect it from unlawful duplication and distribution. CORP {CORPORATE} A name of an institution, agency, corporation, or company. CREM {CREMATION} Disposal of the remains of a person's body by fire. CTRY {COUNTRY} The name or code of the country. DATA {DATA} Pertaining to stored automated information. DATE {DATE} The time of an event in a calendar format. DEAT {DEATH} The event when mortal life terminates. DESC {DESCENDANTS} Pertaining to offspring of an individual. DESI {DESCENDANT_INT} Indicates an interest in research to identify additional descendants of this individual. (See also ANCI) DEST {DESTINATION} A system receiving data. DIV {DIVORCE} An event of dissolving a marriage through civil action. DIVF {DIVORCE_FILED} An event of filing for a divorce by a spouse. DSCR {PHY_DESCRIPTION} The physical characteristics of a person, place, or thing. EDUC {EDUCATION} Indicator of a level of education attained. EMIG {EMIGRATION} An event of leaving one's homeland with the intent of residing elsewhere. ENDL {ENDOWMENT} A religious event where an endowment ordinance for an individual was performed by priesthood authority in an LDS temple. ENGA {ENGAGEMENT} An event of recording or announcing an agreement between two people to become married. EVEN {EVENT} A noteworthy happening related to an individual, a group, or an organization. FAM {FAMILY} Identifies a legal, common law, or other customary relationship of man and woman and their children, if any, or a family created by virtue of the birth of a child to its biological father and mother. FAMC {FAMILY_CHILD} Identifies the family in which an individual appears as a child. FAMF {FAMILY_FILE} Pertaining to, or the name of, a family file. Names stored in a file that are assigned to a family for doing temple ordinance work. FAMS {FAMILY_SPOUSE} Identifies the family in which an individual appears as a spouse. FCOM {FIRST_COMMUNION} A religious rite, the first act of sharing in the Lord's supper as part of church worship. FILE {FILE} An information storage place that is ordered and arranged for preservation and reference. FORM {FORMAT} An assigned name given to a consistent format in which information can be conveyed. GEDC {GEDCOM} Information about the use of GEDCOM in a transmission. GIVN {GIVEN_NAME} A given or earned name used for official identification of a person. GRAD {GRADUATION} An event of awarding educational diplomas or degrees to individuals. HEAD {HEADER} Identifies information pertaining to an entire GEDCOM transmission. HUSB {HUSBAND} An individual in the family role of a married man or father. IDNO {IDENT_NUMBER} A number assigned to identify a person within some significant external system. IMMI {IMMIGRATION} An event of entering into a new locality with the intent of residing there. INDI {INDIVIDUAL} A person. INFL {TempleReady} Indicates if an INFANT - data is "Y" (or "N"??) LANG {LANGUAGE} The name of the language used in a communication or transmission of information. LEGA {LEGATEE} A role of an individual acting as a person receiving a bequest or legal devise. MARB {MARRIAGE_BANN} An event of an official public notice given that two people intend to marry. MARC {MARR_CONTRACT} An event of recording a formal agreement of marriage, including the prenuptial agreement in which marriage partners reach agreement about the property rights of one or both, securing property to their children. MARL {MARR_LICENSE} An event of obtaining a legal license to marry. MARR {MARRIAGE} A legal, common-law, or customary event of creating a family unit of a man and a woman as husband and wife. MARS {MARR_SETTLEMENT} An event of creating an agreement between two people contemplating marriage, at which time they agree to release or modify property rights that would otherwise arise from the marriage. MEDI {MEDIA} Identifies information about the media or having to do with the medium in which information is stored. NAME {NAME} A word or combination of words used to help identify an individual, title, or other item. More than one NAME line should be used for people who were known by multiple names. NATI {NATIONALITY} The national heritage of an individual. NATU {NATURALIZATION} The event of obtaining citizenship. NCHI {CHILDREN_COUNT} The number of children that this person is known to be the parent of (all marriages) when subordinate to an individual, or that belong to this family when subordinate to a FAM_RECORD. NICK {NICKNAME} A descriptive or familiar that is used instead of, or in addition to, one's proper name. NMR {MARRIAGE_COUNT} The number of times this person has participated in a family as a spouse or parent. NOTE {NOTE} Additional information provided by the submitter for understanding the enclosing data. NPFX {NAME_PREFIX} Text which appears on a name line before the given and surname parts of a name. i.e. (Lt. Cmndr.) Joseph /Allen/ jr. NSFX {NAME_SUFFIX} Text which appears on a name line after or behind the given and surname parts of a name. i.e. Lt. Cmndr. Joseph /Allen/ (jr.) In this example jr. is considered as the name suffix portion. OBJE {OBJECT} Pertaining to a grouping of attributes used in describing something. Usually referring to the data required to represent a multimedia object, such an audio recording, a photograph of a person, or an image of a document. OCCU {OCCUPATION} The type of work or profession of an individual. ORDI {ORDINANCE} Pertaining to a religious ordinance in general. ORDN {ORDINATION} A religious event of receiving authority to act in religious matters. PAGE {PAGE} A number or description to identify where information can be found in a referenced work. PEDI {PEDIGREE} Information pertaining to an individual to parent lineage chart. PHON {PHONE} A unique number assigned to access a specific telephone. PLAC {PLACE} A jurisdictional name to identify the place or location of an event. POST {POSTAL_CODE} A code used by a postal service to identify an area to facilitate mail handling. PROB {PROBATE} An event of judicial determination of the validity of a will. May indicate several related court activities over several dates. PROP {PROPERTY} Pertaining to possessions such as real estate or other property of interest. PUBL {PUBLICATION} Refers to when and/or were a work was published or created. QUAY {QUALITY_OF_DATA} An assessment of the certainty of the evidence to support the conclusion drawn from evidence. Values: 1|2|3 REFN {REFERENCE} A description or number used to identify an item for filing, storage, or other reference purposes. RELA {RELATIONSHIP} A relationship value between the indicated contexts. RELI {RELIGION} A religious denomination to which a person is affiliated or for which a record applies. REPO {REPOSITORY} An institution or person that has the specified item as part of their collection(s). RESI {RESIDENCE} The act of dwelling at an address for a period of time. RESN {RESTRICTION} A processing indicator signifying access to information has been denied or otherwise restricted. RETI {RETIREMENT} An event of exiting an occupational relationship with an employer after a qualifying time period. RFN {REC_FILE_NUMBER} A permanent number assigned to a record that uniquely identifies it within a known file. RIN {REC_ID_NUMBER} A number assigned to a record by an originating automated system that can be used by a receiving system to report results pertaining to that record. ROLE {ROLE} A name given to a role played by an individual in connection with an event. SEX {SEX} Indicates the sex of an individual--male or female. SLGC {SEALING_CHILD} A religious event pertaining to the sealing of a child to his or her parents in an LDS temple ceremony. SLGS {SEALING_SPOUSE} A religious event pertaining to the sealing of a husband and wife in an LDS temple ceremony. SOUR {SOURCE} The initial or original material from which information was obtained. SPFX {SURN_PREFIX} A name piece used as a non-indexing pre-part of a surname. SSN {SOC_SEC_NUMBER} A number assigned by the United States Social Security Administration. Used for tax identification purposes. STAE {STATE} A geographical division of a larger jurisdictional area, such as a State within the United States of America. STAT {STATUS} An assessment of the state or condition of something. SUBM {SUBMITTER} An individual or organization who contributes genealogical data to a file or transfers it to someone else. SUBN {SUBMISSION} Pertains to a collection of data issued for processing. SURN {SURNAME} A family name passed on or used by members of a family. TEMP {TEMPLE} The name or code that represents the name OF a temple of the LDS Church. TEXT {TEXT} The exact wording found in an original source document. TIME {TIME} A time value in a 24-hour clock format, including hours, minutes, and optional seconds, separated by a colon (:). Fractions of seconds are shown in decimal notation. TITL {TITLE} A description of a specific writing or other work, such as the title of a book when used in a source context, or a formal designation used by an individual in connection with positions of royalty or other social status, such as Grand Duke. TRLR {TRAILER} At level 0, specifies the end of a GEDCOM transmission. TYPE {TYPE} A further qualification to the meaning of the associated superior tag. The value does not have any computer processing reliability. It is more in the form of a short one or two word note that should be displayed any time the associated data is displayed. VERS {VERSION} Indicates which version of a product, item, or publication is being used or referenced. WIFE {WIFE} An individual in the role as a mother and/or married woman. WILL {WILL} A legal document treated as an event, by which a person disposes of his or her estate, to take effect after death. The event date is the date the will was signed while the person was alive. (See also PROBate) User-Defined GEDCOM Tags Below are two lists of tags that may be found in GEDCOM files that you might encounter. These tags are not part of the GEDCOM 5.5 standard. They have been created and used by various genealogy programs in order to handle pieces of information that are not accounted for in the GEDCOM 5.5 specification. Adding new tags is allowed in GEDCOM files. Any new tag is supposed to begin with an underscore character (_). Other programs that import GEDCOM files containing these new tag may or may not recognize them. New tags that do not begin with an underscore have also been created and used by many genealogy programs. This is against the "rules" but is very common. Again, other programs that import GEDCOM files with these "illegal" tags may or may not recognize them. Legacy also uses many tags that start with an underscore to handle information that isn't defined in the GEDCOM 5.5 specification. See HYPERLINK "mk:@MSITStore:C:\\Legacy\\Legacy6.chm::/html/custom_gedcom_tags.htm" Custom GEDCOM Tags for a list of these tags. In the following lists, use this key to identify the programs using the tags: AQ = Ancestral Quest BKW = Brother's Keeper (Windows) FamHer = Family Heritage FO = Family Origins FTM = Family Tree Maker (DOS) FTW = Family Tree Maker (Windows) Gen = Generations Leg = Legacy PAF = Personal Ancestral File Reunion = Reunion for the MAC RootsIII = Roots III RM = RootsMagic TMG = The Master Genealogist Program-defined Tags These are tags that are not defined in the GEDCOM 5.5 specification. All program-defined tags should begin with an underscore (_). Tag Program Description _ADPN BKW6, PAF5 Adopted name _AKA AQ3, PAF4, PAF5 used for the "also know as" name _AKAN BKW6, PAF5 Also known as _BIRN BKW6, PAF5 Birth name _BRTM BKW6 Brit Mila (Circumcise on the eighth day after the birth of a Jewish boy.) _CENN BKW6 Census name _CONF_FLAG PAF5 Confidential Flag _COML BKW6 Common law Marriage _CORR FO7 Correspondence entry _CURN BKW6, PAF5 Current know as _DATE_TYPE PAF5 _DATE2 AQ3 Used for second date in a date range _DESC_FLAG PAF5 _DETS FTM, FTW _ELEC FTW8 _EMAIL BKW6, FO9, PAF The email address of the individual _EYEC BKW6 Eye color _EYES Gen Eyes color _EXCM FTM Excommunicated _EVENT_DEFN PAF5 Event sentence definition _FA1 to 13 FTM, FTW definitions for facts _FARN BKW6, PAF5 Farm name _FKAN BKW6 Formally known as _FNRL BKW6 Funeral _FREL FTW Relationship to Father _GERN BKW6, PAF5 German name _HEBN BKW6 Hebrew name _HAIR BKW6 Hair color _HEIG BKW6 Height _HUSB AQ3 used to indicate a child status within a family _INDN BKW6 Indian name Indiansk navn _INTE BKW6 Interred Where ashes are stored if cremated or put a body in a tomb _ITALIC AQ3 indicates source title to be in italics _MARN BKW6 Married name _MARNM AQ3, PAF5 Used for married name _MASTER AQ3 indicates source is to appear in Master listing _MBON BKW6 Marriage Bond Marriage Bond _MEDC PAF5 _MEND FTW Marriage Ending Status _MDCL FTM, FTW Medical entry _MILT FTM7 Military Services _MISN FTM Mission _MREL FTW Relationship to Mother _MSTAT FTW Marriage Beginning Status _NAME FO, PAF5 used for name in the address group of tags _NLIV BKW6 Not living _NMAR BKW6 Never married (person) _NMR BKW6 Not married _OTHN BKW6 Other name _PAREN AQ3 indicatres source facts are to be enclosed in parentheses _PLACE_TYPE PAF5 _PRMN BKW6 Permanent number _PRIM AQ3, PAF5 indicates preferred image _PRIM FO7 In the OBJE record to indicate if this is the primary photo for this person. _PRIMARY AQ3 Indicated primary family for adopted child _PRIMARY PAF5 Indicated primary family for adopted child _QUAY Quality _RELN BKW6 Religious name _SCBK AQ3, FO7, PAF5 In the OBJE record to indicate if the multimedia object should be in the scrapbook. _SCHEMA FTW 5.0 heads a section defining tags - subordinate to the "0 HEAD" tag. _SENM PAF5 Event sentence definition for a Male _SENDOM PAF5 Event sentence definition for a Male (Date Only) _SENPOM PAF5 Event sentence definition for a Male (Place Only) _SENDPM PAF5 Event sentence definition for a Male (Date and Place) _SENF PAF5 Event sentence definition for a Female _SENDOF PAF5 Event sentence definition for a Female (Date Only) _SENPOF PAF5 Event sentence definition for a Female (Place Only) _SENDPF PAF5 Event sentence definition for a Female (Date and Place) _SENU PAF5 Event sentence definition for a Unknown Gender _SENDOU PAF5 Event sentence definition for a Unknown Gender (Date Only) _SENPOU PAF5 Event sentence definition for a Unknown Gender (Place Only) _SENDPU PAF5 Event sentence definition for a Unknown Gender (Date and Place) _SEPR BKW6 & FTM & FTW Separated _SLDN BKW6 Soldier name _SHON BKW6 Short name _SSHOW AQ3, PAF5 indicates if image is included in slideshow _SUBQ RM Subsequent source citation format _TODO FO7 To-do item _TYPE AQ3, FO7, PAF5 In the OBJE record to indicate the type of the object. _UID PAF5 special individual ID code inserted for later file comparisons _UNKN FTW8 special individual ID code inserted for later file comparisons _VERB AQ11 _YART BKW6 Yartzeit _WEIG BKW6 Weight _WIFE AQ3 used to indicate a child status within a family Tags Not Specified in GEDCOM 5.5 (Unspecified tags should start with an underscore but many do not.) Tag Program Description ADR3 ??? Third address line AKA FO, FTM, Leg, PAF Also Known as ANCE ??? Ancestor ANUL Reunion Annulment ARVL FTW5 Arrival ASSO FamHer Association to a parent ATTR FTW5, TMG Attribute AUTH Reunion Author BIC TMG Born in Covenant BLESS Reunion Blessing BLSL FTW5 Blessing LDS CANC TMG Cancel Sealing CEME FTW5 Cemetery CIRC Gen Circumcision CITN Reunion, Gen Citizenship CLAW Reunion Common Law CLER Reunion, Gen Clergy CNTC Reunion ??? CODI TMG Codicil COLO FTW5, Gen, Reunion Skin color COMML FTW5 Comment COMP Reunion ??? COYN FTW5 County CPLR Reunion, Gen Compiler CRIM TMG Criminal CSTA Reunion Child Status CUTOFFYR FTW5 Cutoff year DATV Reunion ??? DAU FTW5 Daughter DEGR Reunion Degree DESC Reunion Description DESR TMG Description DETA Reunion Source Detail DETS Gen ??? DPRT FTW5 Departure DWEL FTW5 Dwelling EARL Reunion ??? EDTN Reunion, Gen Edition EDTR Reunion Editor EMAL Gen Email address ENMPL TMG Employment EXCO FO, Gen, TMG Excommunicated EYES Reunion Eyes FATH FTW5 Father FAX Gen, RM Fax phone number FEMA FTW5 Female FILN Reunion, Gen File number FMT FTW5 Date format FOST FTW5 Foster child FRND Gen Friends HAIR Gen, Reunion Hair color HEAL Reunion Medical HEIG Gen, Reunion Height HIST Reunion Research notes HISTID FTW5 History ID# HISTB Reunion ??? HOBB Gen, Reunion Hobbies HONO Gen, Reunion Honors HOSP Gen Hospitalization IDNO Ancestral Quest Reference number ILLN Gen Illness ILLE FTW5 Illegitimate INFO FTW5 Information INTE Reunion Interviewer INTV Reunion Interviewed ISA FTW5 Is a kind of... ISSU Reunion Issue (Children) LABL FTW3-5 Defines label for given fact, under the _SCHEMA LDS FTW5 LDS LOCA Gen Source locality LVG FTW5 Living LVNG Gen Living MALE FTW5 Male MILA Gen Military Award MILD Gen Military Discharge MILF Reunion, Gen Served in Military MILI Reunion Military MILT Gen Military Services MISC FTW5, Gen Miscellaneous MIDSC TMG Miscellaneous diverse MISN Gen Mission MOTH FTW5 Mother MOVE Gen Move MSTAT Mac Gene Death status NAMG Gen Naming NAMM Reunion Name ??? NAMR FTW5, Gen, Reunion Religious Name NAMS FO, TMG, Reunion Name Sake NATI Reunion Nationality NMAR FTW5 Number of Marriages NOTP WinFamily Private note NULL TMG Nullify LDS NUMB FTW5, RootsIII, TMG Number OWNR Reunion Owner ORDI ??? Ordinance ORDL FTW5 Ordination LDS ORIG ??? Origin PART Gen Partners PASL TMG Passenger PERI Reunion Periodical ??? PPFX RM Place Prefix for event definition PRES TMG Presumed cancelled PRTY FTW7 ??? PUBL Reunion Publication PURC Reunion, Gen Land Purchase RACE FTW, Gen, Reunion Race RATI ?? Ratification REAS FO7 Reason (sub-tag to _CORR) REBA TMG Re-baptized RECO Reunion Recorder REGI Reunion, Gen Register REMA FTW5 Remarks RESE TMG Resealed RESIR Reunion Residence RESP FO7 Response (for Correspondence) REST TMG Restored RFN ??? Record Number RIN ??? Record Number RPLY FO7 Reply Status for Correspondence N SCHEMA FTW5 Schema (see _SCHEMA) SENT RM Sentence for event definition SEPA Reunion, Gen Separation SIBL FTW5 Sibling SLGP FTW5 Sealing to Parent SON FTW5 Son STAKE FTW5 Stake STAL TMG Stake LDS STLB Gen Stillborn STIL FTW5, TMG Stillborn SUBM FamHer Association to a parent SUBN ??? ??? TOWN FTW5 Town UMAR Reunion Unmarried UNIT FTW5 Unit URL Reunion URL VOIL TMG Void living VOL Reunion, Gen Volume WEIG Gen, Reunion Weight WWW RM Internet Address Family Tree Maker 2012 Specific Tags EMAIL, Email EVEN, Arrival EVEN, Departure EVEN, Web Address _CIRC, Circumscision _DEG, Degree _DEST, Destination _DNA, DNA Markers _ELEC, Elected _EMPLOY, Employment _EXCM, Excommunication _FUN, Funeral _HEIG, Height _INIT, Initiatory (LDS) _MDCL, Medical Condition _MILT, Military Service Desc _MILTID, Military Serial Number _MISN, Mission (LDS) _NAMS, Namesake _ORDI, Ordinance _ORIG, Origin _SEPR, Separation _WEIG, Weight Category:GEDCOM import project